El Color de tus Ojos
by Castiel-YK
Summary: El Gobierno de Japón ha decidido crear la Ley del Color de Ojos. Cada individuo, al cumplir los cinco años, recibe un color de ojos (De los siete que hay) que dictará lo que es. Estoy lejos de ser un chico inteligente y, para añadir, me gusta alguien de mi mismo sexo. Resumen completo dentro de la historia MikaYuu / GureShin Subido en Wattpad por la cuenta de YokinaKodoku.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos! ~ Esta historia está publicada en Wattpad, bajo el seudónimo de YokinaKodoku, para evitar errores xDD ~ OnS no me pertenece, tristemente TTwTT)r

 **Sipnosis:**

 **El Gobierno de Japón ha decidido crear la Ley del Color de Ojos. Cada individuo, al cumplir los cinco años, recibe un color de ojos (De los siete que hay) que dictará lo que es.**

 **Rojo para los psicópatas. Verdes para los superdotados. Rosados para los mitómanos. Azules para los homosexuales. Amarillos para los violadores. Morados para los asesinos. Marrón para quienes no poseen ninguna conducta anormal.**

 **Estoy lejos de ser un chico inteligente y, para añadir, me gusta alguien de mi mismo sexo**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Cuando tenía cinco años me llevaron a una clínica especial. Usaron una especie de luz blanca y, al mirarme en el espejo, vi verde en mis ojos en vez de mis acostumbrados irises negros.

Recuerdo que mis padres se regocijaron de alegría, todos ansiaban tener los ojos verdes. Eran el mejor color de ojos. El Gobierno de Japón solía darle las mejores casas, comida de calidad y una educación de lujo.

Eremos ese pequeño 2% envidiado por todos, odiados por todos y deseados por todos. Cada vez que hablaba, sea una cosa trivial o no, recibía la total atención de los demás. Era tratado como un adulto desde niño, se suponía que aprendíamos a una velocidad alarmante, nos aburríamos con las cosas más sencillas y podíamos resolver los problemas más complejos.

Sin embargo, yo no creo ser inteligente en absoluto. He tenido que esforzarme en demasía para poder obtener buenas calificaciones, estoy cansado de ello.

Una de las cosas que agradezco es el apoyo de mi tío, cuándo mamá murió mi tío luchó por la custodia, incluso siendo él un renegado de la sociedad debido a sus ojos violetas, el Gobierno puso una enorme cantidad de peros, sin embargo, con la ayuda de su fiel amiga y compañera Shigure, otra persona de ojos verdes, consiguió hacerse con la custodia y tenerme a su cuidado.

Si bien desde el inicio nos llevábamos como perros y gatos, poco a poco la convivencia se hizo más amena, y él jamás espero nada de mí ni me exigió tener notas de excelencia. Muy al contrario me trataba, y lo sigue haciendo, como un mocoso tonto.

Hubiera seguido con mi vida actual, aparentando ser el niño prodigio de la escuela, de no ser por dos cosas:

1.- Una vez cumplido los 16 todos los portadores de ojos verdes deben crear un proyecto, con el objetivo de pagar todos los lujos obtenidos y en pro de una mejora a la nación. Yo definitivamente no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

2.- Y lo más importante, me gusta un chico de ojos azules. Soy homosexual.

* * *

Como ya la historia está en capítulos avanzados, para que está no este tan atrás, publicaré lo más pronto posible los demás capítulos ya escritos. Espero os gusten y... ¡Si gustan pasen por la cuenta en wattpad, hay muchas otras historias de este fandom que no he subido! ~ Si les gusto el prólogo, no olviden de dejar sus opiniones con respecto a la historia ;)

Atte. Yo(?) 7u7)/


	2. Los Ojos Verdes

¡Hola, traje nuevo episodio! ~ Esta historia está publicada en Wattpad, bajo el seudónimo de YokinaKodoku. ~ OnS no me pertenece, 7n7)r

Espero les guste *^*

* * *

 **Los Ojos Verdes**

Amane Yuuichirou observo con aburrimiento el sinfín de símbolos y números trazados en su libro de álgebra. Las agujas del reloj marcaban las ocho y media de la noche y aún no terminaba la tarea.

Odiaba las matemáticas y la ciencia. Siendo un portador de ojos verdes, esa clase de pensamientos debían ser penalizados. A tan solo seis meses de terminar el curso y presentar el proyecto final, sin embargo, sin ninguna idea en mente más que el color azul de los ojos de aquel chico llamado Mikaela.

Viendo que cualquier esfuerzo era inútil, arrojo el lápiz contra la mesa y se levanto con pereza a la cómoda cama. Entre su proyecto y los ojos azules de aquel muchacho tan misterioso, dejo que el cansancio le venciera.

…

La entrega del informe se hacía en las oficinas centrales del Gobierno. Como cada semana había un hombre regordete tomando una taza cargada de café, sentado en la sección de los "Superdotados". El hombre portaba ojos marrones, lo que indicaban que no portaba ninguna "Anomalía"

Las oficinas del Gobierno contaban con siete secciones, cada sección se encargaba de una de las afecciones o problema que presentaban, incluyendo informes escolares y personales.

Yuu miraba a los de su alrededor. Delante de él reconoció a un chico de su clase, ojos verdes oliva, bastante tímido y ciertamente más inteligente que él, mucho más. En los otros cubículos pudo notar una cantidad de gente mucho mayor, la zona más solicitada era el de los ojos marrones, no por nada eran el color predominante entre la población.

Aunque no tuviesen que presentar informes, eso no los hacía menos propensos a los problemas. Miro un par de hombres besándose en la zona de los homosexuales, un tipo con una gran cantidad de tatuajes en el lado de los asesinos, una niña que mirada perdida el techo en la fila de los violadores.

Y finalmente una melena rubia en la zona de los homosexuales. Era una de las pocas veces donde podía observarlo sin parecer un acosador, en las oficinas del Gobierno las personas estaban más ocupadas en sus asuntos que interesarse en las vidas ajenas.

De repente sus ojos se cruzan y el rubio no aparta la mirada. Yuu no recordaba que fueran tan azules, el azabache tragó saliva.

―Siguiente. ― el señor alzo una ceja. ― Oye, niño, no tengo todo el tiempo. ¿Vienes a entregar tu informe?

El azabache salió de su ensimismamiento y noto que el chico enfrente de él ya se había ido. Era su turno.

― Oh, lo siento. Buenos días, aquí está mi informe.

Yuuichirou puso una carpeta verde en el reluciente escritorio caoba. El hombre tomo la carpeta para colocarla sobre el montón de carpetas más.

― ¿Ya has empezado con tu proyecto? Recuerda que solo tienes seis meses.

Yuuichirou trago saliva y negó lentamente bajo la mirada incrédula del hombre.

― Bueno, ya sabes que debes comenzar pronto. ― sin darle más oportunidad de hablar hizo pasar al próximo. ― Siguiente.

Yuu salió del elegante edificio con un sabor agrio en la boca, detestaba esa oficina y las personas en ella. Estaba cansado de esa vida rutinaria, de ese Gobierno que se autodenominaba "Utopía".

― Ah… Odio esto. ― al darse cuenta de sus palabras cubrió su boca con ambas manos y dio un suspiro al no notar a nadie observándole.

La única vez que pudo hablar de ello fue con su "padrastro"; Guren. Ambos compartían la mis visión del mundo, pero al final el mayor acabo la conversación diciendo que esa clase de cosas jamás debería volver a repetirla, no si es que deseaba seguir con ese estilo de vida pacifico.

― Al menos no te miran como un bicho raro…

El azabache abrió los ojos atónitos y volteo lentamente. Cualquier persona que observe alguna conducta que viole las reglas en la Ley del Color de Ojos, incluyendo disconformidad, debe reportarla a las oficinas del Gobierno correspondiente. Dependiendo de la gravedad podrían considerarse sanciones, quitar algunos privilegios o ser privado de libertad. Yuu no obviaría la muerte.

― ¡No es lo que piensas!

― Sé lo que quieres decir… Odias este gobierno, odias a las personas que lo manejan, odias este método tonto de selección, tú y yo no somos muy distintos.

Las personas suelen callar para no ser tachados de traidores, guardan para si sus pensamientos disconformes y simplemente aceptan el método de selección como algo normal, como si fuese una cuestión decido por el destino, un simple juego al azar. Hay quienes están disconformes, son renegados, rechazados, son tratados como basuras, pero callan para no sufrir los castigos del Gobierno.

Yuuichirou observa con incredulidad, reconoce esos ojos en cualquier lugar y no puede creer que tan siquiera le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra. Que las cosas que está diciendo sean todo lo que ha enterrado en el fondo de su memoria, reprimiendo los impulsos para que no piensen que son las malas influencias de un asesino.

Pero que un sujeto desconocidamente conocido las mencione como si del clima estuviese hablando.

― ¿D-de qué estás hablando? ― le parece frustrante que su voz haya sonado entrecortada.

Los nervios, el temor y esos sentimientos que nunca debieron existir en su corazón, son el mal detonante en esa situación. Le hace sentir débil, pequeño y frágil. Quiere mentir, negar, sabiendo que su corazón dice lo contrario, porque carece de seguridad y vive con un constante miedo por causar daño a quienes le rodea.

― De que tú forma de pensar no es diferente a la mía, y eso me gusta de ti, Yuu-chan.

…

 _Los portadores de ojos Verdes son considerados como SUPERDOTADOS, todos aquellos portadores de dichos ojos tendrán privilegios por parte del Gobierno. Casas ubicados en la mejor zona, educación de primera, recursos y todo lo más avanzado en tecnología._

 _Tienen el deber de realizar proyectos que contribuya a la nación. Bien sea científico, biológico o político._

 _Deben presentar un informe académico firmado y sellado por la institución en la que cursa constatando su buena conducta y sus calificaciones de excelencia._

 _Tienen prohibido cometer alguna infracción, decir palabras vulgares, matar o cometer algún acto de violencia, rebeldía y tener relaciones con personas homosexuales, cualquier delito o incumplimiento de estas normas será considerado traición a la Patria._

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios, 7u7)/ ~ Sin más, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus opiniones, el próximo capítulo será subido el viernes de la próxima semana. xDD

Atte. Yo(?) 7u7)/


	3. Afecciones

Cap. 2: Afecciones.

Yuuichirou observa distante el blanco techo de su habitación. Lleva horas divagando entre la conversación (Si es que así se le puede llamar) de hace varios días atrás.

El método de elección de cada afección dado a un individuo sigue siendo algo en Código Secreto, es decir, jamás ha sido revelado. Cada persona que porta un color (Menos el marrón), debe tener alguna afección.

Las personas con dichos ojos poseen una falla en su Sistema Nervioso que les lleva a ser violadores, asesinos, homosexuales, psicópatas, mentirosos compulsivos o con una inteligencia extremadamente superior. Sin embargo, los ojos verdes no son cualquier tipo de afección.

Un individuo de ojos verdes es la potencia de una nación, el futuro próximo del Gobierno de Japón. Es la única afección positiva vista por la sociedad, pero también detestada debido a la facilidad en que obtienen las cosas.

La habitación del azabache es una muestra de ello. Hay aparatos de alta tecnología y libros de ciencia. Posee bonitos cuadros, no es ciertamente la idea del cuarto de un adolescente que pronto va para sus dieciséis.

De repente recuerda ciertas cosas en su vida.

Yuuichirou jamás sintió atracción alguna por cualquiera de las féminas, ni siquiera que eran guapas o bonitas.

Cuando tenía ocho años conoció a una chica de cabello ceniciento y curiosos ojos que tenían tintes carmesís, pero a corta distancia parecían marrones rojizos, cuya cabeza adornaba un enorme lazo rojo. Todos los inocentes niños, que aún no sabían mucho sobre las afecciones, decían lo linda que era, que era una pena que portase ojos de desgracias.

Que era una psicópata mental y no debían acercarse a ella.

También se acuerda de Akane, todavía tiene cierto contacto con ella. La chica era una Beta, de ojos marrones y vida sin ningún problema. O eso creía hasta que la vio sollozar por ser motivo de burlas de una niña con la afección de superdotada. Claro que nadie dijo nada, puesto que la chica era de ojos verdes.

Sabe perfectamente que hay personas que sufren con ellas, su tío era un claro ejemplo, aunque jamás demostrase otra cosa que no fuera indiferencia o molestia, en el fondo quiere gritar por las injusticias de ese Gobierno.

De repente siente que tiene una idea. En el fondo sospecha que es mala idea, pésima para las consecuencias que esta puede acarrear, pero necesita hacer algo para cambiar el Gobierno.

Cerrando sus ojos piensa que el futuro, en que debe pedir ayuda a personas que también sientan disconformidad y en la idea que está por comenzar.

Una idea trascendental. Algo que demuestre que el color de ojos no es más que simples gamas en el iris y que, indiferentemente de lo que diga una Ley, cada quien puede ser lo que desea.

….

Sus manos tamborilean en el escritorio, no ve la hora en que suene la campana y pueda dar rienda suelta a su proyecto.

Con libreta en mano y lápiz del tipo HB, apenas suena el timbre, sale a prisa tras la melena rubia que ha estado observando desde que empezaron las clases.

― ¡Shindo! ― se siente tan extraño pronunciar su apellido.

En su mente ha pronunciado hasta su nombre, pero jamás pensó que algún día tendría el valor de alzar la voz y llamar al propietario de esos hermosos irises azules. Sujeta con fuerza la libreta y el lápiz, tanto que las hojas empiezan a doblarse por los bordes.

El chico rubio gira un poco la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran, como cuando estaban en el centro de Afecciones. Se quedan observándose un rato bajo la mirada de unos cuantos curiosos, ¿Qué tendría que decirle un dotado a un gay?

Yuuichirou está a punto de hablar, pero se detiene al ver al rubio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, voltearse y seguir su camino. El azabache siente que sus palabras han sido tragadas a un enorme agujero, que su voz, por más que lo intente, ha quedado opacado por todo el bullicio hasta no poder escucharse a sí mismo.

Pero la libreta en mano le recuerda que tiene un Proyecto que cumplir y, lo quiera o no, necesita la ayuda de ese rubio. Tiene, misteriosamente, la fuerza suficiente para mover sus piernas y seguir al chico. Quiere insistirle hasta obtener su ayuda.

― ¡Oye, S-Shindo! ― su voz se desplaza un poco en la duda.

Su vista se poso en la zona. La azotea del instituto no era un lugar donde cualquiera pueda entrar, era la primera vez que pisaba allí. La voz del rubio lo saco de su impresión.

― ¿No crees que desde lo alto todo parece hacerse más pequeño? ― el azabache abrió la boca sin poder formular palabra. ― Incluso los problemas se ven tan lejanos, pareciera que no son nada desde acá arriba.

― ¿Eh?

― Solo observa con atención.

Yuuichirou miro con duda a su alrededor. Sintió la brisa fresca de la primavera. Escucho los lejanos ruidos de la ciudad. Diviso a las personas como si fueran muñecos de miniaturas y el cielo se le antojaba más hermoso. Un paisaje etéreo, celestial, sublime.

Un lugar donde solo estás tú y el mundo.

― Como si nadie fuera diferente unos con otros. ― susurro fascinado.

Mikaela soltó una carcajada y se sentó apoyado en el barandal. Verlo así le recordaba a los querubines.

― Un ángel…

― ¿Cómo?

― ¡N-no! ¡Digo, lo que quiero decir es que…! Ya sabes, los ángeles son r-rubios y de ojos azules ¿¡No!? Entonces, estando a esta altura pareces uno en pleno cielo y yo… mierda, olvida lo que dije.

Yuu cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras ahogaba un suspiro de frustración. No era precisamente lo que quería decir, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer el ridículo frente a él de todas las personas existentes en el mundo?

― Nunca nadie me ha descrito como uno. Más bien, un ser del demonio por esto... ― poso un dedo sobre el borde de sus ojos y esbozo una tenue sonrisa. ― Entonces, ¿Para qué me buscabas?

― ¡Q-quiero que me ayudes con mi proyecto trascendental! ― antes de dejar hablar al rubio, prosiguió hablando atropelladamente. ― Quiero que se eliminen las Afecciones.

― ¿Demostrar que todos somos iguales?

El azabache asintió con nervios. Estaba dando hasta su cuello por la confianza de ese chico. Y al verle asentir, se percato de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, por el miedo y la negación.

 **"** **Proyecto Trascendental"**

 **Ojos verdes: Yuuichirou Amane.**

 **Ojos azules: Mikaela Shindo.**

 **Ojos marrones**

 **Ojos rojos**

 **Ojos morados**

 **Ojos amarillos**

 **Ojos rosados**

 _Los portadores de ojos Azules son considerados como HOMOSEXUALES, cualquiera que posea dicho rasgo, tendrá gustos por personas de su mismo género. Entiéndase como las personas gays._

 _Una vez cumplido los doce años deben asistir a control con un psicólogo, que le ayudara a guiar su camino por las relaciones normales. Tienen prohibido cualquier tipo de casamiento con gente de su mismo género, pues dicho acto está penada por la iglesia católica._

 _Tienen el deber de asistir a Misa cada domingo y confesar sus pecados respecto a su condición, de lo contrario serán llevados a un psiquiatra y, en medidas más fuertes, ingresados al reformatorio._

 _Pueden tener relaciones afectivas y físicas con gente de su mismo género, siempre y cuando estos posean la misma afección. En caso contrario, el incumplimiento de alguna de estas reglas será considerado traición a la patria._

* * *

Gracias a quienes comentaron u)r ~ Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Atte. Yo.~


	4. Prejuicios

Cap.3: Prejuicio.

Ichinose Guren quería ser abogado, pero termino trabajando para una aburrida empresa gracias a la ayuda de su amigo y el estúpido hermano de este. Desde la muerte de su madre, cuando era apenas un pequeño niño de cinco años, anhelaba con poder defender los derechos de las personas como su madre. Que viven una vida bajo la opresión de la sociedad, el maltrato de su padre biológico, un hombre borracho y con los mismos ojos que él, así de violetas.

Por eso se odia cada vez que mira su reflejo, le recuerda tanto que ambos poseen una afección despreciable. Pese a las circunstancias, el jamás quiso ni querrá cometer homicidio, si bien solía insultar a su colega de trabajo con palabras que iban desde idiota hasta maldito desgraciado, nunca creyó que terminaría en una relación prohibida con él.

Al menos no desde su ruptura con aquella chica que había marcado muy profundo desde su muerte. La noticia fue algo que se vio en muchos medios de comunicación, reafirmando que las afecciones eran reales en cada humano. Y esa "psicópata", por su locura y desequilibrio mental, había terminado dándole fin a su vida mediante el suicidio.

Ajusto su corbata y observo una última vez su reflejo. Debe recordar cada día que sus ojos no le hará cometer homicidio bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Dos tonos del timbre sonaron en la silenciosa habitación. El azabache salió del cuarto hasta la sala y, en un suspiro cansino, abrió la puerta encontrándose el peculiar cabello blanco de su mejor amigo.

Y amante.

…..

Yuuichirou miro con timidez la nuca del rubio. La oficina de exámenes del Gobierno le hacía sentir chiquito, como si fuera una partícula en medio de la nada. El aire a medicamentos se respiraba en cada pasillo.

Jamás pensó en entrar a ese lugar después de tanto tiempo. Pero debía hacer lo que sea por demostrar veracidad en lo equivocado que estaba el sistema regido por el Gobierno y Mika propuso el realizar un examen del CI (Coeficiente Intelectual).

El azabache sintió una mano cálida en su muñeca y fue recibido por la sonrisa de Mika.

El test para saber el coeficiente intelectual será dado bajo la observación de un psicólogo experimentado en el área de neurología. Los resultados se clasifican de acuerdo a un puntaje que determinará en que rango de inteligencia se encuentra: Muy por debajo, Por debajo, A la media, Dotado y Superdotado.

El examen será medido bajo un tiempo determinado de 45 minutos para su finalización.

Una vez leídas las reglas, Yuu observó la hoja boca abajo, Mika, frente a él, volvió a esbozar una sonrisa y susurro tenuemente.

 _Tú puedes._

Así, los segundos empezaron a correr en el cronómetro y haciendo uso del lápiz, empezó a rellenar el papel.

Cuando sonó la alarma, supo que ya su tiempo había acabado, Mika en frente ya tenía la hoja completada y el lápiz de lado. La señora tomo ambas hojas y se encerró tras una puerta caoba.

Las agujas se movían en extrema lentitud para desesperación de Yuu. Desde niño vive siendo impaciente, sobre todo en ciertas situaciones como ésta. En donde pocos minutos les serán revelados los resultados.

El azabache tiene pronosticado parte de su resultado. Cada sobresaliente que ha recibido solo ha sido producto de noches sin dormir, tazas cargadas de café y la presión de la sociedad. No es porque sea un genio o alguien sumamente intelectual, no era un don como lo llamaban los profesores.

Unos tacones resonaron en el eco del blanco espacio. La mujer, portando una bata y lentes de montura gruesa, se acerco con un par de sobres en mano. Dentro yacía la información de la prueba. Sin poder mover un solo músculo, observo como el rubio intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con la señora, está le entrego los sobres y se retiro.

― Yuu-chan, ¿Estás bien?

El azabache asintió y limpio el sudor de sus manos sobre la tela jean de su pantalón. Tomo el sobre que contenía su nombre y ambos abrieron el sobre.

Yuu observo las letras en tinta negra y observo a Mika.

― ¿Cuál fue el resultado? ― Sin responder, el rubio mostro la hoja.

El pelinegro observo en ella perfectamente tres dígitos. Y al final, sentenciaba lo que la misma nota había mostrado.

Era un chico superdotado.

….

Shinya Hiiragi sonrió. Siempre sonríe cuando desea ocultar alguna molestia. El azabache no tiene ni idea de los celos que está sintiendo al ver a esa mesera inclinarse más de lo necesario, solo para revelar un par de senos que él jamás tendrá.

Pero Guren es inconsciente, no hace nada para evitarlo, no dice nada, no frunce el ceño, ni hace de sus acostumbradas muecas que regala al albino cada vez que está enojado.

Y eso le hierve la sangre a Shinya. Lamentablemente solo puede sonreír y esperar con calma a que se retire la señorita de _"culo sociable"._

Cuando ella se va, Shinya sigue sonriendo bajo la atenta mirada del azabache. Ya se ha percatado de que algo va mal, quizá mal no sea suficiente para describir su estado anímico.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

Y Guren va directo al grano, sin titubeos ni reparos, le mira arqueando una ceja con escepticismo.

― Nada.

― Ya claro, ¿Esperas que te crea?

― Sí.

El albino no tiene ganas de cooperar, cada salida sucede lo mismo. Esta totalmente consciente de la situación, pero lo detesta. Guren es guapo, guapísimo, tiene un carácter increíblemente llamativo, pese a su vocabulario soez, sin embargo, eso no le quita lo guapo que es. Y cada vez que van a algún sitio, recibe la atención de tantas féminas se le cruce.

Lo increíble es que sus ojos indican una Afección que deja a muchas despavoridas, menos a la loca de la mesera, esa enana de cabello corto y ojos rojos.

Shinya también sabe que muchas chicas le miran, pero luego suspiran en decepción, sus ojos delatan que es gay. Shinya no cree ser gay, pero le gusta Guren, eso ya es un indicio.

La cuestión es que odia la sociedad y sus imposiciones, tiene unas tremendas ganas de estamparle un beso de telenovela al azabache, que todos le miren profesar su amor.

No es que Shinya prefiere que Guren tuviera ojos azules, sus ojos morados fueron uno de los detonantes que más le enamoro, pero eso haría todo más sencillo. El silencio es un poco incómodo, no dura mucho, puesto que la mesera (Señorita Culo Sociable, según Shinya) regreso llenando el ambiente de un aroma exquisito.

― Aquí tiene su pedido. Si desea algo más, no dude en llamarme. ― y nuevamente una reverencia exagerada especialmente hacia el azabache.

Guren asiente con indiferencia y se vuelve hacia Shinya, ha sido ignorada totalmente, el albino puede sonreír con suficiencia y burla, menos mal él no es una mujer.

* * *

Gracias a quienes comentaron y espero les guste este capítulo, siento la demora, tuve muchos problemas con mi internet. ;u;

Atte. Yo.~


	5. Sistema Erróneo

**Cap.4: Sistema erróneo.**

Tal vez sea paranoia, pero hace unos instantes se ha sentido observado. Seguro es una tontería, se dice a sí mismo, Yuu siempre ha sido observado a causa de sus ojos verdes, por lo que puede ser un transeúnte cualquiera.

Y aún así, no puede borrar esa inquietud que siente.

Yuuichirou traga saliva, no es hasta que cruza el umbral de la puerta que puede respirar con facilidad, tiene un mal presentimiento, muy malo. Abre los ojos con sorpresa por un ruido y, sin embargo, no es más que su celular.

Sale una risa algo forzada de sus labios por haberse asustado por una música que el tanto conocía y agarra el celular de su bolsillo. Es un mensaje de Mika.

 _No hagas una locura, Yuu-chan_

Yuu maldice el pequeño rubor que se forma en sus mejillas, le sigue pareciendo tan irreal que el rubio le hablase. Al percatarse de sus pensamientos hacia Mika, menea la cabeza en negación, quizá Mika fuese gay y le apoyase en su proyecto, pero ¿Quién dice que no tiene pareja?

Era guapo, carismático, inteligente, guapo, guapo… malditamente guapo.

 _Ya lo sé, no me trates como un niño, Mika_ Yuu duda si está bien llamarle así, titubea en enviar el mensaje.

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que empezaron a hablar, pero para él era un paso enorme, pese a que Mika se la pase diciéndole _Yuu-chan, puedes llamarme Mika_. El azabache no quiere ilusionarse, cruzar la brecha y que su corazón termine en pedazos.

De solo pensarlo le entraban ganas de llorar, Yuu detesta que otros le vean como un sentimental, pero realmente lo era, aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente.

Borrando el nombre, da clic a enviar. _Ya lo sé, no me trates como un niño_

Luego de unos minutos observando ansioso el celular, tira todas sus ganas por las bordas, Mika no le responde y eso le desilusiona.

Arrastra sus cosas hacia su cuarto, no quiere hacer sus deberes ni repasar para sus próximos exámenes, está harto de ello. Deja sus útiles regados en el suelo, aunque no es la mejor idea, puesto a que más temprano que tarde deberá ordenarlos en su lugar, e incluso así, solo se lanza a la cama y deja que el cansancio le haga olvidar todo.

….

Shinya abre los labios y deja que el intruso explore en la cavidad de su boca. Siente que es lo que necesita y lo que siempre va a necesitar.

Encerrados en la habitación, solo son ellos dos, los problemas, la sociedad, las leyes, el gobierno… todo eso no existe en ese cuarto, aunque muy en el fondo sabe que crear dichas mentiras puede tener consecuencias catastróficas.

― Shinya, ¿Qué rayos estas pensando?

― ¿Eh? Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Te has quedado estático, además tienes esa cara de estúpido que pones cuando piensas en algo más estúpido…

Shinya le observa perplejo y suelta una carcajada. Guren siempre tenía ese efecto con las cosas que dice, la capacidad de hacerle olvidar momentáneamente todos sus problemas. El azabache le observa frunciendo el ceño, no le ve lo gracioso, pero se alegra internamente de haber borrado esa mueca pensativa que tanto detestaba. Preferiría verlo con esa sonrisa tonta y escuchar sus estupideces antes de notarle tan ensimismado en su mundo.

― Guren, eres un gay. ― suelta el albino repentinamente.

― ¿¡Ah!? ― Guren forma un puño con su mano derecha, pero lejos de golpearle le da un coscorrón, el albino puede jurar que ha fruncido el ceño más de lo acostumbrado. ― Tú, pedazo de idiota…

― Ajaja, pero así me quieres, Gu-ren. ― Shinya habla melódicamente cuando pronuncia el nombre del azabache.

Aunque jamás lo váyase a aceptar, Guren ama la voz de Shinya y ama cada vez que este dice su nombre.

El Gobierno y sus leyes pueden joderse, para Guren y Shinya, no es más que un sistema con errores en cada parte y una basura de la sociedad.

….

Si bien aún necesitaban más pruebas. Yuu sabía que esos resultados eran de gran importancia. Tenía muchas preguntas formuladas.

Lo primero que había hecho al levantarse era recoger sus cosas esparcidas, al dar con los sobres volvió a revisarlos. Ver los resultados nuevamente le recordaba que nada de eso era irreal.

¿Por qué Mika, siendo un portador de ojos azules, era un superdotado?

¿Por qué él, teniendo ojos verdes, solo había logrado sacar 95 puntos?

Los resultados del CI varían de la siguiente manera:

70-79 Estaban muy por debajo.

80- 89 Estaban por debajo.

90- 109 Dentro de la media.

110- 129 Dotado.

130 + Superdotado.

Y Mikaela había logrado obtener un perfecto 132.

Lo que significaba que, indiferentemente de tener los ojos verdes o azules, cualquiera podría tener mayor intelecto que otro. Que el sistema del Color de Ojos no eran más que falacias.

Tomando lápiz y su cuaderno, empezó a escribir.

 _Yo, Amane Yuuichirou, portador de ojos verdes y la Afección de Superdotado._

 _Sí poseer lo ojos verdes me hace ser más inteligente que la media, entonces estos ojos no me pertenecen, mi cerebro, mis aptitudes, mis conocimientos, todo lo que he generado y he logrado han sido a partir del esfuerzo y la dedicación._

 _¿Cuántas veces he flaqueado? ¿Cuántas veces he pensado en dejarlo todo? ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que dejar de lado mi sueño conciliador y desvelarme con numerosas tazas de café para culminar mis estudios con éxito?_

 _Muchas. Y aún así, Shindo Mikaela, portador de ojos azules, posee un intelecto superior que el mío. Logrando pasar una simple prueba con un puntaje que supera la media._

 _Quizá esto me cueste la cabeza, pero no puedo soportar ver como se desquebrajan los sentimientos de mi familia por tales Sistemas gubernamentales._

 _Otro aspecto a señalar es mi condición sentimental. Las reglas para el Color de Ojos dice que de ninguna manera puedo establecer relaciones románticas con un homosexual. Mikaela es uno, sus ojos azules lo señala, pero nunca le he visto en planes románticos con otro chico, tampoco con una chica. La prueba señaló lo inevitable, es un chico Superdotado y yo alguien totalmente normal._

 _Para añadir a la situación y demostrar que el uso del Sistema del Gobierno es inadecuado y erróneo, me gusta un chico. Y ese chico precisamente porta ojos azules._

 _¿O será que todo es a la inversa? Yo soy el homosexual y Mikaela es Superdotado. Sea cual sea la respuesta, no estoy de acuerdo. Este Sistema tiene brechas en todas partes, y yo me encargaré de mostrar cada una de ellas. Los siguientes documentos que he anexado a este estos escritos lo demuestran, quizá las pruebas no sean suficientes, pero poco a poco recopilare lo necesario._

 _Demostrar que el Gobierno de Japón se equivoca. No existen tales cosas como las Afecciones._

 _Amane Yuuichirou._

Dio un agotado suspiro. Guardando ambos sobres en una carpeta que había comprado espacialmente para el proyecto. Observo su libreta y la cerró. Ahora debía buscar a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

La portadora de los ojos marrones.

Hyakuya Akane.

* * *

N/A: Adjsjdjs, siento la tardanza, pero si gustan, pueden seguir la historia en wattpad, allí está más actualizada. ~ Gracias por sus preciosos comentarios three.~


End file.
